By the Will of the Goddess
by Hawkright-01121999
Summary: Instead of Ishmelga, the Ebon Knight answering Gilliath Osborne's plea to save his child, it had been the Goddess, Aidios, herself? (ReanX?. Extremely irregular updates for the moment)
1. Chapter 1

**So this muse came while I was in the middle of cleaning my grill and trying to figure out how I was going to write the second chapter of Trails of Fists and Steel before it just hit me.**

**How much would change if rather than Ishmelga, the Ebon Knight hearing Gilliath Osborne's plea to both the demon and divine to save his son, Rean, it was rather Aidios herself instead?**

* * *

Brigadier General Gilliath Osborne would forever regret the day he'd warned his fellow officers within the Imperial army about General Rudolf Arundel's schemes. He'd regretted it the moment his fellow soldier, Olaf Craig had burst into his office eyes wide with fear before the dreaded words left his mouth.

His house on the outskirts of Heimdallr had been set aflame by Jaegers.

Barely getting permission from General Vandyck and that men would be sent following, Glliath had rushed to his homestead and found it just as Olaf had described it. Out by the front, he saw his wife, leaning weakly on the ground against an overturned wheelbarrow, clutching a bundle in her arms

Gilliath's heart stopped cold.

"Kasia! By Aidios, Kasia!" Gilliath roared, his heart tearing in two as he rushed over to his wife. It split even further as glassy eyes looked at him, blood leaking from her lips. "No no no NO!" Gilliath sobbed, cradling his wife's head as she gave him a weak but helpless smile.

"Gil… you came…" Kasia whispered, a tear falling down her face.

"Kasia, please! My men are coming, please just hold on!" Gilliath pleaded desperately

It wasn't to be, however. Kasia shook her head with her last remaining strength before lightly pressing the bundle in her arms into Gilliath's chest. "Gil, save him. S-Save Rean…" she murmured with one last breath, glassy eyes losing their light as the strength in her arms faded.

Gilliath could only stare as his now-dead wife, clutching his son to his chest. Her words suddenly hit him though as he scrambled to unravel the bundle of blankets in his arms revealing his son.

A broken heart shattered as Gilliath looked at the bleeding hole over his son's heart. "No, Aidios, please not you too Rean!" Gilliath's tears were all too evident, streaming down his face as he clutched his son to his cheek, hoping against the will of the goddess that a miracle would happen.

To not take away his son as well. Not to take away his last guiding light.

Gilliath's head snapped to the heavens as he roared. "PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU! AIDIOS AND DEMON ALIKE! Please…. Please just save my s-son…" Gilliath roared before slowly dying down to a whisper, sobs wracking his body as he held his son close, desperately hoping for anything.

But the silence was his answer.

"Kasia… Rean… I failed you…" Gilliath whispered through cracked sobs. "I'm so sorry…."

All he could hear was the crackling of flames as fires continued to consume his house, no longer a home without his wife and child to be with him.

Just an empty, burning house.

What Would You Give To Save Your Son?

Gilliath's head shot up at those words, eyes darting around in desperate manic hope.

Your Child Still Yet Lives. What Would You Give Up To Save Your Son?

The hope that his son could still be saved meant the world to him. That hope was enough that he would make a deal with the devil of Gehenna itself if it meant Rean could live.

"I would give up my life if it meant my son could live. I would give my heart to him if it meant he could see tomorrow." Gilliath whispered honestly. "I would sell my soul itself if it meant Rean would grow up strong and healthy."

…He Can Be Saved But At A Cost.

At this point, Gilliath was no longer caring about the voice in his head much less the consequences. All he cared was that Rean would live. "Please just save him! Save my child! Save Rean!" Gilliath roared to the heavens.

So Be It. Your Son, But He Shall Live A Cursed And Blessed Life. For Him To Live My Essence Will Pour Into Him. He Shall Live A Cursed Life. The Forces In The Shadows Shall One Day Stand Opposite Him And He Will Have To Face Them.

Gilliath damned the consequences.

"I ACCEPT! So long as I continue to draw breath, my son will always know that I will stand by his side, even in the face of Gehenna itself."

Wonderful, My Child. An Agreement Has Been Made.

Gilliath watched in shock and awe as a golden light appeared over his sons' heart, the wound slowly fading away as flesh reknit before his very eyes. In but seconds the wound was gone leaving a series of scars upon his child's chest. It felt like a mother's warmth was smothering him as he watched the wound give way to scarred flesh.

For the briefest of moments, Gilliath could have sworn he'd seen some sort of symbol glow over his son's chest before it too disappeared.

Rean's chest rose and fell as it began to take in oxygen. More sobs wracked Gilliath's body as he held his son's head close to his chest, wrapping him in the bundle of blankets.

These were sobs of happiness and joy. While Kasia might have died, he'd been able to save his son.

Gilliath's head shot up as he felt the presence that was there. "Wait!"

The presence stopped.

Gilliath pushed forward. He had to know. "Who are you? You saved my son, please tell me who you are so I may give thanks."

Gilliath didn't know why but he felt like he was being given a chiding smile, like that of a disappointed mother finding her son covered in mud.

I Am The One You Mortals Call Aidios.

Gilliath had never been a devout follower of the church, but knowing that his child's life had been saved by the hands of the Goddess in the Sky was a very tempting offer to become devout.

But looking down, Gilliath knew he still had a son to look after. A child that would need his help in the days and years to come if what Aidios had said proved to be true.

Gilliath hugged his son, bury his face into his child's ebon locks. "Thank you, Aidios. As I continue to draw breath, my thanks shall be given to you always."

* * *

Far away, a sinister presence grumbled in discontent as its prize was snatched away by the goddess. Two decades worth of patience and waiting gone without a reward to be seen.

Ishmelga, the Ebon Knight, disappeared back into its slumber waiting for an awakener to come forth.

* * *

A woman with blonde hair and a face that would make stone-sculptors weep, watched from afar as Gilliath Osborne clutched his son to his chest, the encroaching darkness disappearing in the face of the goddess.

So long had she watched, worried that the darkness would transmigrate with the soul of her beloved. The moment she had taken her eyes off of him, tragedy had struck and the darkness had reared. As Gilliath Osborne had roared to the heavens for Goddess and Demons alike to save his son, she could feel the darkness rear i's ugly head.

The woman fears were coming true.

But it seems there was little to worry about.

Before the darkness could cast its grip, the light had shone forth and enveloped both father and child in its warmth.

It seemed she could rest easy knowing that Driechels soul was free of the darkness that had once plagued him and now bathed in the light of the Goddess once more.

* * *

**Right so this hit me like a ton of trucks and is gonna be AU as shit with a happier ending than SC3 cause FUCK THAT ENDING!**

**Also, yes, there will still be Ironbloods. Gilliath would still become chancellor but he'll definitely be a better man than canon.**

**Also, Rean will be going by the name of Rean Osborne, but will be holding close ties to the Schwarzer family through Gilliath and Teo rekindling their brotherhood.**

**Did I cry while writing that first part? Yes!**

**Will this be taking over Trails of Fists and Steel? Yes! I need a happy story dammit!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we are with the second chapter of the By the Will of the Goddess.**

**Also, since the weight system in Legend of Heroes is basically non-existent aside from Torim which is 1 ton, I've added Nalim which is a kilogram.**

* * *

It was the year S. 1204 that saw to a young black-haired man being violently awoken by the weight of a flying little girl.

"Wakey-wakey Rean!" a diminutive light blue-haired girl wearing a black and yellow jacket, black striped socks and a cat-eared beanie yelled as she flew through the air like a missile before landing dead-centre on the boy's torso.

"Oof!" the black-haired boy grunted as he was forced into the land of the awaken, sweet oxygen leaving his lungs in a great exhale. "Millium… can't… breath…" Rean choked out as the blue-haired girl stayed atop his torso, squeezing out the last dregs of air from him.

Fortunately for him, two large hands hooked themselves from beneath the little girls' arms and lifted her off him with ease. "Come now Millium… I said to wake up my son, not to use Airgetlam to catapult yourself and squeeze the life out of him. He has a long day ahead of him as it is," a deep, baritone voice reached Rean's ears as oxygen returned to his lungs.

Rean looked up as Millium apologised.

"Hehe whoops… sorry, Gramps!" Millium apologised with a mock salute as one large hand ruffled her head through her beanie.

Rean looked at the stern-faced man above him.

Wearing a long black imperial coat with a red sash hanging down one side along with two medals on the other was a man with a rugged stern and intimidating face, atop it a head of brown with one streak of white. This man was the man known as the Imperial Chancellor and was the representative of Erebonia's government that was entrusted with complete control of domestic politics, international negotiations and military affairs by Emperor Eugent II.

But to Rean, with a warm familial spark in the stern-looking man's eyes, this man was his father, Gilliath Osborne.

"Thanks, dad," Rean thanked with a yawn, rubbing his sore stomach as he did so. "Good morning, you too Millium."

"Mornin'!"

"Good morning, Rean," his father smiled down at him. "Breakfast is ready, Lechter and Claire shall be joining us today. I trust you are ready for today?"

Rean nodded, making a motion to the already packed suitcase by his door.

Gilliath smiled. "Very well, I shall bring this one with me. Go shower and meet us in the dining room once you're ready." he rumbled out, one of his arms hooking around Millium's waist before picking her up like she weighed little more than a nalim. With his part said, he walked out of the room with Millium hanging like a limpet.

Rean stared as his father and pseudo-little sister walked out of the room, shaking his head as the door closed.

Taking one last look at his suitcase, he decided now may have been a good time to begin getting ready.

After taking a quick shower, Rean looked at the uniform splayed across his bed.

"Thors Military Academy huh?" Rean mused to himself as he looked at the red uniform that had a unique insignia on both shoulders of a horned-lion. Realising he was taking too much time once again, Rean quickly donned his new uniform and exited his room and made for the dining room.

An icy blue-haired woman greeted him with a smile, her body donned in the grey uniform of the railway military police. "Oh, good morning Rean," Claire's red eyes crinkled as she smiled at him.

"Morning Claire, Lechter." Rean nodded as he sat down beside Millium at the long table that made up most of the room. Opposite him was a young man with bright red hair and green eyes in a nicely pressed suit reading the Imperial Chronicle while taking a sip of his coffee.

"Good morning, kiddo!" Lechter gave a cheery wave before Gilliath gave a pointed cough, Lechter giving a sheepish laugh before folding the newspaper to the side.

Giving a moment to give thanks to Aidios, the five began to dig into the breakfast meal. After a quiet breakfast and cleaning up their plates the five began to get ready for the day.

"Your Excellency, Rean." Claire addressed both Gilliath and Rean. "We shall be departing for Heimdallr Central station at 0730 hours, is that a sufficient time frame for the both of you?"

Both nodded but Gilliath spoke up. "Claire, I've told you many times before that you can simply call me Gilliath in my home. Your work has yet to start after all," he said gently causing a light blush to dust the Icy Maiden's cheeks in embarrassment.

"Be as it may, Your Excellency. It feels… wrong to do so." she explained lamely.

"C'mon Claire! You know Gramps doesn't care what we call him- Mph!" Millium said peppily with smatterings of bacon grease on her cheeks which Rean cut her off by wiping her cheeks rid of the offending oil.

"Lighten up a bit Claire," Lechter added. "You're going to get wrinkles if you keep being so serious," he said with a mischievous twinkle in his green eyes.

Red eyes looked at him in offense.

"Now, now children. There's no need to team up against Claire," Gilliath's voice rumbled with the warmth of a father. All three of them ducked their heads while Rean watched the ensuing show between the Ironbloods in amusement.

"Well, as I'm sure Lechter and Millium have duties to attend to, how about we clean up and get ready for the coming day?" Gilliath asked, gaining nods from all of them.

Watching the four clean up, years of familiarity allowing them to get the job done in record time, Gilliath couldn't help the pang of wistfulness the rang through him. How he wished Kasia could have been here with them, to see the young boys and girls he'd come to see as his own children alongside his son. How easily they enjoyed each other's presence and gave Gilliath the warmth of a home once more.

But that was all it was. Wistful thoughts that would never come to fruition. Gilliath sighed, pushing away the pang of regret of the past in favour of looking to the future. Shaking head of the past that continued to come and go in wistful thoughts, Gilliath stood up and began to make preparations for the day ahead.

* * *

"I've heard the Olaf's son has decided to attend Thors as well," Gilliath's deep voice rumbled as the two sat in a limousine, slowly making their way through the early morning traffic of Heimdallr.

Even with the straight road from their house 200 arge off Valflame palace, there was still the road from Valflame Palace to Heimdallr Station, a road spanning 600 arge and was nearly always heavily congested with traffic.

"Really?" Rean asked, his head shooting up at the mention of another of his friends joining him at Thors. "I thought Elliot said he was going to the Musical Academy here in Heimdallr?" Rean asked confused, as far as he knew Elliot had his heart set on music.

Gilliath shook his head in disappointment. "It seems my old friend has become quite stubborn in his aging years. The two fought apparently, Olaf wanted his son to attend a military academy but it seemed Elliot disagreed," Gilliath explained as they moved through the traffic, "They came to a compromise on Thors since apparently it has a Wind Orchestra club."

"I can't see Elliot being happy with that…" Rean muttered, "And I thought Elliot doesn't have any combat experience?"

"He doesn't," Gilliath confirmed. "I trust you'll be able to guide him onto the correct path?"

"Of course!" Rean said, almost offended. "I just hope he'll be alright with Thors… He was so excited when he applied for the Music Academy…"

"I'm sure as so long you are with him, he shall come to a decision of his own if whether this was right for him," Gilliath advised wisely. "Additionally, Carl's son shall be joining you."

"Machias?" Rean was surprised a second time. "I didn't realise he'd be attending as well."

Rean had met the son of the Imperial Governor, Carl Regnitz, at a small event at one of Heimdallr's many parks a number of years ago, something about watching an upcoming diva at the time. Rean wasn't particularly fond of opera, but the woman who was singing certainly was quite the singer, something he and Governor Regnitz's son had bonded over before they became close friends.

"Carl's informed me that his child placed second in the entrance exam, quite a high-achiever if I do say so myself," Gilliath nodded, reminiscing of the times the Imperial Governor had gushed over his sons' achievements.

"I'm not surprised… he's always been smart…" Rean replied.

The two would have continued but were interrupted by a knock on the divider separating the driver from the occupants of the car. "Your Excellency, Rean. We're approaching Heimdallr station now." a feminine voice called out.

"Very well, Claire," Gilliath acknowledged before turning back to Rean. "Do you have your swords with you?"

Rean merely nodded, showcasing two long clothed bundles on the seat beside him, one noticeably wider while the other was slim and long.

"Excellent…" Gilliath smiled as he looked into his son's grey eyes, so similar to his mother's. "I'm afraid you won't be taking my name when you attend Thors. I have made far too enemies, I just can't let you walk around with such a large target on you. Instead, you've been registered under Rean Schwarzer, adopted nephew of Baron Teo Schwarzer."

"Understood father," Rean nodded, noticeably struggling. "Does Uncle Teo know about this?"

"He's been informed, yes. As have Lucia and Elise."

"I see…"

"Your Excellency, Rean. We've arrived…" Claire called out as the limousine rolled to a stop to the side of Heimdallr Central Station.

"Rean…" Gilliath called out as Rean opened the door to leave. "Do take care, and may the goddess watch over you… I'll always be proud of you."

Rean's eyes seemed to lighten a little from the storm clouds that danced within them earlier. "…Thank you, father. May Aidios watch over you as well." With that said, he left the comforts of the limousine.

Gilliath watched for a few moments from the tinted window as Rean walked up the steps into the station. As soon as he was no longer visible he spoke, "Claire, take me to the outskirts of East Heimdallr. I believe it's time I have a talk with Alberich again."

"Of course, sir."

* * *

**I'll be honest, I've lost all muse for this fic at the moment. Maybe it'll come back but my muse for Trails of Fists and Steel is running too high for that to be likely at the moment. I can't even write anywhere near the same quality of writing either.**

**The main reason why this chapter was written was that I said I'd update this after flipping a coin in ToFaS so I wouldn't feel guilty. **


End file.
